Welcome Back
by Golden Cotton
Summary: It finally happened. There was a new update in Sugar Rush, revealing only one new character, another female racer. Though, during the update, a fault happened. It regenerated the lost, foolish "King," Turbo. Now that he's back, he tries to destroy Vanellope's code again, and reset the entire game, destroying the racers' previous memories. Can the racers stop him now?


It was a nice afternoon in Sugar Rush. It was also the perfect time for racing, too, since it was Sunday, and the gamers (or so called "humans") were not at the arcade.

Last year, a "glitch" named Vanellope Von Schweetz had crossed the finish line, and became the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush. The other racers, who have previously bullied her, had remembered her after the game reset. Their memories had been restored, and so has the entire game after the "colossal corruption," as the Donut Police call it. But now, Vanellope races mostly everyday, winning mostly everyday.

Vanellope had assigned a new race on Sunday, since she had a bet with Snowanna Rainbeau. The bet was, if Vanellope got a new car, which had difficult functions and controls, and could win a race with it, Snowanna would clean the castle for a week. But, if Vanellope lost, Vanellope would let Snowanna have her "royal car" and original car for a week. It seemed risky for the both of them, but they agreed to it for fun.

In order for the bet to be completed, Vanellope would have to make a new, complicated car in the "mini game."  
_

Soon, Snowanna, Vanellope, Candlehead and Taffyta were at the car-making factory. Why was Candlehead and Taffyta here? They wanted to make sure that Vanellope got the most difficult controls, not to be mean, but so the bet could "get going," I guess.

"Alright, Van, what car are you not so used to?" Snowanna asked. Vanellope looked at her options. There were buttons all around the dark room that the girls were in, giving off red, blue, yellow, and pink light. "This one!" Vanellope said, pointing to a button that had a picture of a car that looked like a pie slice. Candlehead snickered. "Are you making fun of Jubilennia's kart?" She asked, grinning. Vanellope shrugged. "Nah, I just don't like pie." She said.

Soon, Snowanna pressed the pie slice car, and the curtains opened to reveal the mini game.

"MAKE YOUR OWN CAR! BAKE THE RIGHT INGREDIENTS AND THROW THE OTHERS IN THE TRAAASH!" The nonexistent voice said, like a gameshow host. "Now, Vanellope, make it right. Get the right ones!" Taffyta encouraged. Vanellope tried, at least. She managed to get sugar, flour, baking soda, and vanilla extract, but she also got wadded up paper, a used lighter, and a fish skeleton.  
Then, they had to get the temperture right. Vanellope actually got it a bit burned, but it was okay. Then, it was the most important part: decorating.  
Vanellope got yellow frosting as the paint, and rainbow sprinkles for a cute little detail. The engine was in the back of the car, though, and it felt different. Once it was finished, Snowanna examined it. "Yep, seems fit. Awesome! Let's g-"

Snowanna got cut off by a faint gasp in the car-option room. "Who was that?" Candlehead asked, in a quiet voice. "Hold on..." Vanellope tiptoed over to the curtains, which led into the car-option room. She peeked inside.

There stood a stranger. She seemed new. Taffyta, Candlehead, and Snowanna looked over Vanellope's shoulder. "Van, who is she?" Snowanna whispered. "I don't know." Vanellope replied.

It was a girl. She had a baby blue, long sleeve shirt on with a pink tutu. She then had white leggings with blue and pink dots scattered about them. Her hair was pulled up in a curled, low ponytail, and her hair colour was a light magenta. She also had a cone-like hat that looked like a cotton candy cone.

"Uh...Miss..?" Vanellope started to say, as she stepped into the option room with the unknown girl. The girl gasped, turning around. "I'm sorry! Is this your factory?! I didn't know! I just wanted a kart, I'm sorry!" She burst out. The room went silent. "It's okay...?" Taffyta said. The girl looked nervous, still. Candlehead laughed. "You're okay! Hey, you look new! Are you from the new update?!" Candlehead said excitedly. The girl winced. "Yes?" She blinked. Candlehead squealed. "So you're new! Cool! What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Cotton Fluffymuck..." She said, with a forced grin. "Nice! C'mon, let's make a kart for you." Snowanna then said, grabbing Cotton's hand and pointing at a sleek looking car that looked like hard candy. "Wait! We have that other car." Taffyta said suddenly. Snowanna sighed. "But that car's for the bet!" She said. Vanellope thought for a minute. "Hey, let's switch it up a bit. You can race in my car, and I'll race in your car. If I lose, you get my car and royal car. If you lose, you clean my castle for a week!" She told Snowanna. Snowanna nodded slowly. "Alright. But she gets the car with the oddest controls." Taffyta stated. Vanellope shrugged. "She'll learn how to control it until she gets a new car."

Cotton looked puzzled. "Am I going to race?" She asked. Candlehead smiled at her. "Yes, you are! C'mon!"

Soon, Cotton's new car was out of the factory, and they were in Vanellope's old home, or the unfinished bonus level. Cotton looked nervous, but excited. She sat in her new, yellow car and smiled. "It's comfortable." Cotton looked at the car's dashboard. There was a candy cane inside what seemed to be a ignition. 


End file.
